1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information display method and apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a list of information items that is selectable according to predetermined criteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals are becoming multimedia devices integrating various functions such as electronic organizer function, game console function, and schedule manager function. As the number of supplementary functions supported by a mobile terminal grows, the user interface plays a vital role in managing its functions and other services efficiently.
A mobile terminal has a limited display area to display large amount of information. For example, a user typically has to scroll up and down to see the entire page when using the navigation feature. Moreover, as the applications and contents supported by the mobile terminal are becoming more diversified in number and type, it is becoming challenging to comprehensively display all various types of information.